User blog:Bombastic Brody/Our Exclusive Interview with Mightty
Welcome fellow Heroes of Robloxia fans! Today I had the chance to have a talk with Mightty, a developer from Team Super, in which I asked him some questions regarding the game. We were really excited to have Mightty here with us on the Wikia to help answer some of our most burning questions... So with our introduction out of the way, let's begin the interview! 1. Q. "What's the best aspect about working with the other fellow staff members at Team Super?" A. "Lol just so much in general. The collaboration, the endless talent... I love the discussions that we have about the story, gameplay, etc. Everyone, including the scripters, builders, composers, and even me ��; we all pitch our own ideas and we each add on to the conversation, which imo makes the final product a lot richer, plus it's a lot of fun!" 2. Q. "How does it feel like having around five (if I'm mistaken, let me know) physical toys released by Jazwares so far in some of the biggest top brand stores in North America based on the main game that you helped work on the Roblox platform?" A. "Just Unreal. Much respect to my fellow colleague 4Sci for designing the characters, and also to Roblox for everything that they've done for the community. Though I gotta say, I'm still waiting to find one in stores where I live... ��" 3. Q. "Ok, just for quick clarification, this next question is VERY similar to our previous. Anyways, how did you react hearing the news that Google, one of the biggest modern tech companies in North America, was having the game featured in their promotion with Roblox for the then-new 'Action' event at the time, along with two exclusive items to be obtained on the Chromebooks, that were based on the Cicada, the first villain that the player encounters in-game (if they play through the missions in-order)?" A. "Yeah, I had lots of fun working on that!. I remember for the Action event, there was an objective where you had to collect comic book pages in the different missions, and it gave you the Dyamo Bandolier. And also I guess more people bought Chromebooks ¯\_(ツ)_/¯..." 4. Q. "Do you have a favorite character, and if so, which one is it and why?" A. "Overdrive, cause he looks so cool! 4Sci was amazing with all of the different costume designs, but tbh, I just like Overdrive's the most..." 5. Q. "What was your personal favorite contribution of '''yours', added in-game?" A. "If I have to choose one, it has got to be the easter egg I added in one of the maps! For better context, there's an alien hiding somewhere in the lobby... ��" 6. Q. ''"Alright, here's our last question. If you had the option to work with Roblox again in the near future for, say, an event, would you be up for it?" A. "100%. I already feel so blessed to have had the experience to work with Roblox on an event, and certainly would do it again in a heartbeat! There are so many talented Roblox developers out there in all areas, and whenever I'm scrolling through posts under #RobloxDev on Twitter, I'm just blown away and motivated, and inspired by the genius things people make using the Roblox engine. So the larger the group of developers there are, the better the possibilities get when combining many powerful efforts! But anyways, sign me up Roblox!" Overall you had a lot of very great points in your answers to these questions, and I gotta say, I didn't disagree with any of them... As always, we can't thank you enough for taking some time out of your day for our community to get to know you a little better! We look forward to hearing you more and seeing more of your wonderful work from you for the community in the very future. I hope you guys have a great day and we'll see you all in the next post here on our blog, seeya! - Bombastic Brody Category:Blog posts Category:Interviews